Nadzieja
Nadzieja Prolog Pewnego razu w Skutych Lodem Szczytach Lodowego Królestwa Lodowy król porwał kilka królewien i zaczął opowiadać im swoje zmyślone historie. -A więc ta opowieść będzie o Fionnie i Cake.-powiedział Lodowy Król i zwrócił się twarzą do królewien -NIE , znowu ? Spytała ze smutkiem królewna Malinka -A co nie podobają wam się moje opowieści ?!- Spytał zdziwiony Lodowy król -Nie nie podobają .-odpowiedziała zirytowana królewna królewna Żółw -To lepiej żeby zaczęły inaczej was zamrożę ! odpowiedział Lodowy Król gniewnym głosem i usłyszął jakiś hałas więc podzszedł do okna Nagle do sali tronowej wpadli Finn ze swoim groźnie wyglądającym mieczem z krwi demona i wiernym druhem psem Jake’iem -Lodowy Królu przestań dręczyć królewny zmyślonymi historyjkami .-wykrzyczał Finn -NIE MÓW TAK ONE SĄ PRAWDZIWE!- odpowiedział lodowy król ciskając lodową błyskawicą Po tych słowach Finn uderzył Lodowego króla pięścią w brzuch i uwolnił królewny . -A niech cię Finn .-powiedział Lodowy król z rozgoryczaniem Przez następne kilka godzin Król siedział rozmyślając o tym co powiedział mu Finn -Głupi Finn , przecież te historie są prawdziwe prawda Gieniu ?- spytał Lodowy król smutnym głosem -Wenk Wenk! -odpowiedział gienio i podniósł do góry książkę -A co tam masz Gieniu- spytał lodowy król widząc co trzyma Gienio -Wenk Wenk!- odpowiedział Gienio i podał Królowi książkę -„O prastarych artefaktach’’ o to może być ciekawe zobaczmy .- powiedział lodowy król po czym rozsiadł się w fotelu i zaczął czytać książkę Przez następne godziny król przeglądał i czytał o poszczególnych artefaktach aż wpadł na pewną ciekawą stronę o Pazurze Wyrwy artefakcie zdolnym zmienić cały kontynent na widzimisię swojego posiadacza niestety pazur zaginał kilka wieków temu zrozpaczony Lodowy król postanowił go odnaleźć za wszelka cenę by jego opowieści stały się jawą . Szukał dniami i nocami lecz nie odnajdywał nic prócz podrób pazura wreszcie zrezygnowany powrócił do lodowego królestwa . -A niech cię głupia księgo straciłem tylko czas- powiedział wściekły król , Hę a co to -Król Otworzył księgę na rozdziale o pazurze i zaczął nią mocno potrząsać, UKRYTA STRONA! O tak teraz to ma sens pazura nie znajdę w Ooo on jest w 37 krainie umarłych tylko jak się tam dostać.-Zamyślił się Lodowy Król TO BE CONTINUED Nadzieją Rozdział 1 Droga Ku Śmierci Po odkryciu gdzie jest Pazur Wyrwy, Lodowy Król zaczął przygotowania do podróży do 37 krainy umarłych, Domu Śmierci i smutku. Dobra śpiwór jest korona jest Gienio , hmm gdzie jest Gienio .- mówił król do siebie pąkując rzeczy na podróż GIENIU! GIENIU! Gdzie jesteś Gieniu dobra jak nie chcesz iść ze mną do krainy Umarłych to nie łazki bez sam pójdę .- zirytował się lodowy król Dobra muszę tylko dowiedzieć się jak się tam dostać nie umierając . Po kilku Godzinach intensywnego myślenia Król doszedł do wniosku . Śmierć jest chyba moim jedynym wyjściem co o tym sądzisz Gieniu a zapomniałem Gienio gdzieś znikł chwila może na ukrytej stronie z księgi jest informacja jak się tam dostać hmm nie jest tylko że niejaki miętówka wie jak się tam dostać tylko gdzie go znajdę a no tak, Słodkie królestwo głuptas ze mnie . Wiec król poleciał do Słodkiego Królestwa -Jaki piękny dziś dzień nie sądzisz Miętówko ?- zapytała królewna balonowa swojego lokaja -Tak jest naprawdę piękny, A co to widzisz królewno ?-odpowiedział Miętówka wskazując na coś na niebie -Tak to chyba jest LODOWY KRÓL! Miętówko Dzwoń szybko po Finna i Jake’a . -Nie ma potrzeby nie jestem tu by cię porwać tylko z prośbą do miętówki.- powiedział lodowy król -Do mnie ,Po co ?- Zdziwił się miętówka -Wiem że potrafisz otworzyć portal do ... (Miętówka zatyka ręką usta Króla) -Że co potrafisz miętówko – zapytała zdziwiona królewna balonowa -To bełkot szaleńca nie słuchaj go królewno odpowiedział z zakłopotaniem miętówka -Nieprawda potrafisz ... -Miętówka szybko wyszeptał do ucha Lodowego Króla –Ucisz się inaczej ci nie pomogę . -To co potrafi miętówka ?- spytała lekko zirytowana Królewna Balonowa - A nic nic ubzdurałem to sobie , Głuptas ze mnie . -Dobrze więc Miętówko odprowadzi Lodowego Króla do Bramy . -Tak jest ,Chodzi Królu . Przy bramie król opowiedział miętówce gdzie chce się wybrać . -Przyjdź w nocy do pałacu ja zajmę się resztą a imasz nic nie mówić Królewnie Balonowej, Jasne ? -Tak oczywiście dziękuje ci . -Lodowy Król poleciał do swojego królestwa. Po kilku godzinach czekania i przygotowań poleciał do pałacu Królewny Balonowej . -O jesteś miejmy to już z głowy . Więc zrób tak chwyć mnie za rękę i spójrz na miejsce zetknięcia ścian potem powoli zrób zeza ,Widzisz oto portal a teraz zejdzie mi z oczu starcze. -Dzięki ,Hop.-odpowiedział Lodowy król skacząc do portalu OOO czuję się dziwne o jest nareszcie jestem hę a to kto- zdziwił się Lodowy Król patrząc na wielkiego Ptasiego szkieleta z jednym okiem strzegącego Bramy nagle coś przeszło obok. -O dzień dobry ... Fajna włócznia.-powiedział zakłopotany lodowy król -Dzięki przekłuła mnie na wylot odpowiedział szkielet po czym wskazał miejsce przekłucia -Nie wiesz czasem co ta za gość ? zapytał i wskazał na ptasi szkielet -Jasne to strażnik wrót krainy umarłych to on decyduje o tym kto może wejść. -Jest jakiś sposób na ominięcie go ? -Z tego co wiem to jest pewny sposób ale jest niebezpieczny trzeba przejść przez pola niedoli na których jest pełno łowców dusz kto wpadnie im w ręce nawet w tym świecie może umrzeć. -Aha, Ale czy mam inny wybór . Powiedział król idąc w stronę pól niedoli. TO BE CONTINUED =Nadzieja Rozdział 2 Pola Niedoli= Lodowy król po kilku godzinach podróży po krainie umarłych dotarł nareszcie do jałowych i pełnych niebezpieczeństw pól niedoli . Na tych jałowych równinach nie widać było nikogo ani 1 żywego ducha . -No cóż jest dość smętnie – powiedział lodowy król drapiąc się w głowę lecz nagle coś zauważył pewien błysk . -Co to takiego – poszedł w kierunku błysku lecz gdy dotarł na miejsce zobaczył tylko jezioro pełne czarnej wody. -Chyba lepiej z niej nie pić ale muszę chwile odpocząć – król usiadł nad brzegiem jeziora i zaczął się mu przyglądać mimo że nie wiało na jeziorku były fale emanowało złą aurą . -Dobra lepiej się zacznę zbierać niedługo może nastać noc – powiedział król wstając maił już odejść kiedy usłyszał plusk . -Hę co to – odwrócił się i zobaczył w tafli już spokojnego jeziora twarz kobiety wyciągała do niego dłonie i mówiła coś czego król nie mógł zrozumieć mówiła w języku którego on nie znał języku śmierci. -Kim kim ty jesteś – król podszedł i położył rękę na tafli wody , Kobieta złapała za nią i wciągnęła go pod wodę próbując ściągnąć na dno wyszeptała mu do ucha -Czekałam na ciebie 1000 lat najdroższy -król jednak wyrwał się z objęć topielicy i szybko wypłynął na powierzchnię łapczywie łapiąc powietrze . -Jesteś szalona – powiedział król i zaczął kaszleć topielica zniknęła a król szybko zaczął uciekać jak najdalej od jeziora -To było dziwne czułem się jakbym znał tą kobietę – powiedział król i poszedł w dalszą drogę przez pustkowia po kilku godzinach brnięcia przez szary piach i pył zobaczył małe miasteczko z kamiennymi domami gdy tam dotarł zaczął przeszukiwać miasteczko lecz było ono opustoszałą skorupą miasta z niszczejącymi domami porośniętymi jakimiś czarnymi roślinami . -Dobra zatrzymam się na noc w jednym z tych domów a jutro wyruszę w dalszą podróż –powiedział król wchodząc do kamiennego domu z zapadającym się dachem nagle usłyszał szmer. -Kto tu jest wyłaź inaczej cię zamrożę –wykrzyczał król i zaczął rzucać zaklęcia usłyszawszy że coś trafił podszedł do tego ale okazało się że to tylko kościany szczur. -Powinienem bardziej nad sobą panować to tylko szczur a raczej kości szczura –powiedział lodowy król kładąc się na swoim śpiworze . -Może jutro uśmiechnie się do mnie szczęście i znajdę dom śmierci – Lodowy król zasnął a jego sny nawiedzały Koszmary o topielicy obudził się w środku nocy zlany potem i powiedział: -To był tylko sen , tylko sen- powiedział król i zasnął ponownie tym razem już spokojnym twardym snem wstał rano porozciągał się i mruknął do siebie : - Pora ruszać dalej – powiedział i spakował śpiwór po czym poszedł dalej. - Ciekawe mimo że to pustkowie to jest tu strasznie zimno –powiedział król idąc przez kolejne kilometry pustkowi . -A kto to – powiedział lodowy król widząc jakieś zakapturzone postacie w oddali i do jego umysłu wpadł obraz szkieletu przekłutego na wylot włócznia mówiącego mu coś ważnego czego nie słuchał . -Mam pomysł zapytam ich gdzie jest dom śmierci- powiedział do siebie król i podchodząc coraz bliżej zauważył że zakapturzone postacie przypominają szkielety . -HEJ ,HEJ chłopaki nie wiecie czasem gdzie mieszka śmierć ?- zawołał król szkielety odwróciły się pokazując czym tak naprawdę są to były licze nieumarli magowie mistrzowie nekromancji i czarnej magii jeden z nich wskazał swym kościstym palcem na lodowego króla i wyszeptał: -Mortis claude conpedibus hac mortalitate nagle z ziemi wyskoczyły łańcuchy z kości i pomknęły w stronę lodowego króla on z przerażenia krzyknął : -CO ,co wy robicie nie jestem waszym wrogiem chce tylko wiedzieć gdzie znaleźć dom śmierci – powiedział król i zamroził łańcuch które ze szczęknięciem upadły zamieniając się w pył . Licze nie zważając na słowa lodowego króla kontynuowały atak jeden oboje głośno wykrzyczeli w swym martwym języku : -Mortis orbus. Dziw kule zielonego ognia pomknęły w stronę lodowego króla Lodowy król jednak ich uniknął i wypowiedział zaklęcie lodowej błyskawicy i zamroził szkielety które zaczęły szybko odtajać więc lodowy król wiedząc ze nie wygra tego starcia uciekł . -To był potężny przeciwnik ,DLACZEGO WSZYSTKO CHCE MNIE TU ZABIĆ – wykrzyczał lodowy król. - Żałuję że nie ma ze mną Gienia miałbym przynajmniej z kom pogadać zamiast ciągle mówić do siebie – powiedział lodowy król roniąc łzę - Dobra trzeba się zbierać bo te istoty mogą mnie gonić – powiedział lodowy król idąc najszybciej jak tylko potrafił przed siebie na horyzoncie zaczął pojawiać się kształt wierzy otoczonej cmentarzem . - Może to tam mieszka śmierć ?- zapytał sam siebie lodowy król i skierował się w stronę wierzy . -Hop ,hop jest tu kto chyba nikogo nie ma –powiedział król i zaczął badać wzrokiem cmentarz -No tak towarzystwo trochę martwe ciekawe kto mieszka w tej wierzy – zbadał wzrokiem zrujnowaną wierze była pomalowana na biało i wyglądała jakby była zbudowana całkowicie z kości wchodząc do niej król poczuł zapach stęchlizny pleśni i rozkładu wchodząc coraz wyżej po kościstych stopniach schodów zaczął słyszeć coraz głośniejsze odgłosy rzucanego zaklęcia a atmosfera stała się gęsta od magii w której król wyczuwał mrok i śmierć cicho podkradł się do kościanych drzwi jakiejś pracowni i cicho otworzył drzwi w środku wszędzie w okuł porozsypywane były kości a w centrum pokoju nad kotłem jakieś bulgoczącej zielonej mazi stał ubrany w ciemne szaty kolejny Licz lodowy król podkradł się bliżej lecz nagle jedna z kości które były rozsypane na podłodze pękła pod jego stopą . Licz szybko wydukał zaklęcie i zwrócił się w stronę odgłosu i powiedział normalnym dla lodowego króla językiem : -Ktoś ty i co robisz w mojej wierzy mów tylko chyżo – jego głos był wysoki przy każdym wypowiadanym słowie słychać było klekot kości lodowy król podniósł ręce do góry i odpowiedział: - Jestem Lodowym Królem władcą lodowego królestwa a ty ?-zapytał się lodowy król i popatrzył na licza - Mego Dawnego imienia już nie pamiętam zatraciło się w utraconych wspomnieniach czego tu szukasz lodowy królu –powiedział z klekotem licz i popatrzył gniewnie swoimi pustymi oczodołami w których jarzył się zielony ognik gniewu. -Myślałem ze to wieża śmierci – rzucił szybko lodowy król i popatrzał na kocioł który wciąż bulgotał i buchał zielona parą . -Mogę cię do niego teleportować ale to cię będzie kosztowało ułamek twej duszy – powiedział licz i zaczął się głośno śmiać . -Zgadzam się tylko wyślij mnie do śmierci – powiedział lodowy król a ostatnie co usłyszał to słowa Mortem in Cura ergo i głośny śmiech licza. TO BE CONTINUED =Nadzieja Rozdział 3 Okowy Śmierci= Lodowy Król budzi się po kilku godzinach snu spowodowanego magiczną teleportacją . Wstał powoli obolały od leżenia na twardych zimnych obsydianowych płytach lochu śmierci zajrzał za kościste kraty nie było widać nikogo i niczego król dopiero teraz zdał sobie z tego sprawę ale nie było żadnego źródła światła żadnych pochodni czy lamp po prostu zimna i pusta ciemność lecz czuło się w niej czyjąś obecność ,obecność czegoś nie należącego do tego świata . Lodowy król zaczął po omacku szukać czegokolwiek w ciemności jego ręka natrafiła na coś dziwnego było zimne i twarde lodowy król zrozumiał ze muszą to być kości poprzedniego więźnia szukając dalej natrafił na coś co przypominało dziennik i zapalniczkę. Lodowy król odpalił zapalniczkę przekartkował kilka stron był on rzeczywiście dziennikiem o czarnej okładce ale był bardzo zniszczony i brakowało mu kilku stron Król przeczytał pierwszą stronę dziennik należał do Mota Elddira i zawierał zapiski o przybyciu do krainy umarłych w poszukiwaniu tajemniczego Pazura Wyrwy o jego przeprawie przez pola niedoli i o złapaniu przez Łowców Dusz . „Dzień 1 podróży przez krainę śmierci Dzisiaj dostałem się do krainy śmierci dzięki portalowi stworzonemu przez jednego z białych magów mojego wymiaru ostrzegali mnie przed podróżą do tych krain podobno żeby znaleźć pazur trzeba przejść przez ciężkie próby lecz ja im podołam i zdobędę pazur by nikt już przez niego nie cierpiał,, -To ciekawe w księdze nic nie było o żadnych próbach , no dobra resztę przeczytam później najpierw muszę się stąd wydostać- powiedział lodowy król przyzywając swe moce i zamrażając kościane kraty i wyłamując je prostym uderzeniem . Lodowy król zaczął się rozglądać wszędzie były cele zasłane kośćmi o dziwo nigdzie nie było widać żadnego strażnika Lodowy król ostrożnie przeszedł przez korytarz w stronę schodów gdy zaczął po nich wchodzić usłyszał dziwny głos mówiący do niego : -Jesteś pewien że chcesz przejść akurat tędy zza tych drzwi słychać głuche klekotanie szkieletów – powiedział tajemniczy głos po którym król zaczął się rozglądać we wszystkich kierunkach . -Spokojnie nie chcę ci zrobić krzywdy jestem Ahomoth brat śmierci i powiernik Lampy Dusz. -powiedział Ahomoth i król zauważył tylko niebieskie ogniki krążące wokół latarni wyglądała jak zwykła latarnia tylko jarzyła się zielonym światłem i zamiast metalowych miała kościane okucia wyglądała na skrywającą wielką moc. -Dlaczego cię nie widzę ?-zapytał lodowy król zakłopotany rozmawianiem z ,,powietrzem‘’. -Nie widzisz mnie ponieważ ujrzysz mnie dopiero wtedy kiedy będziesz tego godzien a zatem czego szukasz w tej krainie śmiertelniku ?– zapytał Ahomoth a ogniki zaczęły szybko poruszać się wokół jego niewidocznej sylwetki . - Poszukuję pewnego artefaktu może o nim słyszałeś zwie się Pazur Wyrwy –powiedział lodowy król nagle ogniki stanęły w miejscu . -Dlaczego go szukasz po co ci on – Powiedział wyraźnie gniewnym głosem Ahomoth i skierował w jego stronę ogniki które zaczęły atakować lodowego króla niebieskim płomieniem lodowy król zamroził ogniki i zwrócił się do Ahomotha -Chcę go zdobyć by moje nadzieje i marzenia się spełniły – wykrzyczał lodowy król po tych słowach do lochu wpadły szkielety wartownicy był one zwykłymi szkieletami nie większymi od samego lodowego króla miały może z metr osiemdziesiąt i były ubrane w przeżarte rdzą płytowe zbroje i trzymały nie lepiej wyglądające półtora-ręczne miecze z czarnego żelaza z głuchym klekotaniem rzuciły się na lodowego króla lecz ten zdołał odparować cios jednego za pomącą wyczarowanej wcześniej lodowej tarczy i odskokiem uniknął drugiego pierwszy szkielet zaszarżował na niego z lewej flanki drugi od frontu król odskoczył od ataku z lewej i uderzył lodowym piorunem w drugiego szkieletu który zmienił się w kupkę kości pierwszy szkielet widząc co się stało z jego druhem wycofał się kilka kroków by nie podzielić jego losu wskazał oskarżycielsko palcem na lodowego króla i natarł tym razem szybciej niż poprzednio lodowy król był na to przygotowany zardzewiałe ostrze miecza należącego do szkieletu prysło uderzając o lodową tarcze a król zadał cios lodowym mieczem pokonując szkielet usłyszał kolejne kroki w oddali zauważył cienie szkieletów więc poszedł drugim korytarzem który doprowadził go do strażnicy pełnej szkieletów lodowy król postanowił ominąć strażnice i udał się w lewo ku wieży wszedł więc na jej szczyt gdzie czekał odwrócony do niego plecami szkielet łucznik wyglądał trochę inaczej niż inne szkielety nie nosił zbroi tylko zwykłe lniane szaty i miał skórzaną czapkę na głowie w prawej ręce trzymał łuk w lewej lunetę a na plecach miał kołczan z czarnej skóry w środku było sporo strzał o czarnych lotkach przy pasie miał przymocowany róg z kości lodowy król uderzył go kawałkiem lodu w tył głowy słychać było dźwięk pękającej czaszki a szkielet upadł , lodowy król wyjoł z jego ręki lunetę i rozejrzał się po okolicy zamek był zrobiony z czarnego granitu Mury z szarego zniszczonego kamienia tak samo miały się wierze lodowy król spostrzegł kilkoro szkieletowych wartowników przy bramie wewnętrznej a przy zewnętrznej dwóch wartowników ale było z nimi coś jeszcze coś przypominającego mu dziecko ale było z nim coś nie tak był cały w zielonych naroślach i resztkach gnijącej skóry był przygarbiony a z jego dłoni i stóp wystawały szpony a z ust kapała zielona ślina to musiał być jeden z tych Ghuli opisanych w dzienniku widocznie czegoś szukał . -A niech to już wiedza o mojej ucieczce jak się stąd wydostać nie alarmując straży gdzie jest mógłbym po prostu przelecieć gdyby nie szkielety łucznicy którzy na pewno mnie zestrzelą przez te pęknięcia w murach nie będę próbował obok Ghuli przekradać się nie zamierzam – powiedział lodowy król i wyjął dziennik otwierając na stronie z namalowanym Ghulem . ,,Dzień 4 podróży przez krainę śmierci Dzisiaj spotkałem okropne stwory O których czytałem w woluminach w bibliotece białych magów przed podróżą . Widziałem jak się pożywiały rozrywając ciało jakiegoś zmarłego okropny widok wszędzie fruwały flaki i wyrwane kawałki mięsa, '' ''Ale zauważyłem kilka ciekawostek o których nie było w księdze mianowicie Ghule pożywiają się tylko wnętrznościami , mięsem i szpikiem nie tykają skóry , żeby dostać się do wnętrzności używają szponów które maja na dłoniach i stopach było to fascynujące i obrzydliwe doświadczenie bez którego mógłbym się obyć.” Po przeczytaniu królowi zrobiło się trochę niedobrze wrócił po drabinie na dół z powrotem do korytarza zamek opustoszał ale czuło się obecność czegoś niematerialnego lodowy król wiedział kto to ale nie miał zamiary się odezwać po tym jak Ahomoth poszczuł go ognikami więc szedł przez mroczny korytarz za światło służyła mu tylko zapalniczka widział kilka obrazów przedstawiających smutnych ludzi nad grobami i śmierć wyciągającą dusze z ciała . Lodowy król po długim przechadzaniu się po mrocznych korytarzach nareszcie się odezwał. -Przestaniesz za mną leźć ?- Powiedział poirytowany lodowy król i odwrócił się w stronę blasku ogników wypuszczonych właśnie z latarni . - Dlaczego? Nie mam nic lepszego do roboty a ty możesz dostarczyć mi rozrywki a żeby cię trochę podnieść na duchu powiem ci ze znam miejsce w którym jest pazur i zdradzę ci je jeśli wyjdziesz z tego zamku w jednym kawałku- powiedział Ahomoth chowając ogniki z powrotem do lampy . -No dobra sam i tak bym go nie znalazł umowa stoi – powiedział król i wyciągnął rękę lecz nie znalazł dłoni Ahomotha zrezygnowany zaczął iść dalej przez korytarz który powiódł go do wyjścia na plac zewnętrznego muru wszędzie były szkielety i Ghule a także gdzieniegdzie kilka zakapturzonych liczów które wcześniej spotkał na pustyni do wyrwy w murze i wolności dzieliło go jakieś sto metrów nie zdąży się przekraść niezauważony wrócił się przez korytarz przeszukując po drodze kilka pokoi w których znajdywał wszystko od narzędzi tortur przez spiżarnie pełne gnijącego mięsa nieznanego pochodzenia aż po zwykłe pokoje w których było pełno kości ale nic poza tym nic przydatnego lub pomocnego wreszcie król wpadł na pomysł wrócił się po swoich śladach do spiżarni z mięsem w której cuchnęło tak ze królowi zaczęły łzawić oczy, prawie zwymiotował gdy musiał przeciągnąć wielką gnijącą tusze mięsa na wierze którą następnie zrzucił z niej prosto na plac zewnętrznego muru . -No to ghule mamy z głowy teraz tylko co zrobić ze szkieletami – król myślał przez dłuższą chwilę i wpadł na pomysł poszedł do bliźniaczej wieży zamku pokonał kolejnego szkieleta i zadął w róg który miał przy pasie wszystkie szkielety z placu zwróciły głowy w stronę wierzy król zaś szybko zszedł idąc na około wierzy przez ciemne korytarze i dotarł na opustoszały plac na którym pożywiały się ghule szybko przeszedł przez plac i przeskoczył przez wyrwę w murze uciekając tak daleko jak tylko umiał . -Dobra wydostałem się z zamku gdzie jest pazur ?- powiedział król i zwrócił się w stronę już widocznego lewitującego Ahmotha jego wygląd był przerażający wyglądał jak szkielet starca owinięty w szmaty i łańcuchy w jednej ręce trzymał latarnie połączoną z nim łańcuchem a w drugiej zakrzywiony hak jego twarz była czaszką z kłami w oczach jarzyły się błękitne ogniki a zamiast włosów miał trzy łańcuchowe haki wbite w czaszkę stóp nie było widać były skryte w szacie . - Wyglądasz trochę strasznie – powiedział lodowy król i cofnął się o krok Ahmoth zbliżył się i wyszeptał ledwo słyszalnym głosem : -Pazur jest na cmentarzysku smoków niedaleko pól niedoli zaś krwawa łza która aktywuje pazur jest wbity w czaszkę Amira jednego z najpotężniejszych liczów tej krainy mimo że już ,,nie żyje’’ jego czaszka wciąż emanuje nekromantyczna mocą sama w sobie będzie się bronić przed zabraniem źródła jej mocy –powiedział Ahmoth i zniknął ponownie a w raz z nim zniknęła dziwna obecność musiał wrócić do zamku w którym mieszkał . Lodowy król wyruszył ponownie przez pola niedoli w kierunku cmentarzyska smoków Gdy tam dotarł był zaskoczony ilością kości i czaszek niektóre były ogromne drugie małe jedne szerokie drugie wąskie musiały należeć do najróżniejszych smoków podczas przeszukiwania cmentarza król zauważył błysk to pazur zawieszony na szyi jednego z trzech łbów hydry podszedł szybko do niego i próbował zerwać pazur z szyi gada lecz nagle ziemia zaczęła się trząść król odszedł kilka kroków dla złapania równowagi i zobaczył formowanie się wielkiego szkieletu hydry kości magicznie zaczęły łączyć się ze sobą gdy już skończyły a ziemia przestała się trząść lodowy król zobaczył ogromny szkielet hydry groźnie wyciągający po niego swoje trzy łby ich zęby były ostre i ociekały zielonym śluzem który był prawdopodobnie trucizną z karków wystawały kolce , hydra miała też dwie łapy zakończone ostrymi jak brzytwy pazurami i długi ogon zakończony kolcami lodowy król w samą porę otrząsnął się ze zdziwienia i uniknął pierwszego łba próbującego odgryźć mu głowę i wyczarował sobie lodowy miecz i tarczę odwrócił się frontem do smoka by w ostatniej chwili by zablokować szczęki hydry tarczą wiedząc że nie wyswobodzi broni król odrzucił tarczę i wyczarował nową ,szczęki hydry zmiażdżył tarcze z łatwością a 2 pozostałe łby zaatakowały lodowego króla z oby stron król schował się w żebrach jakiegoś smoka i uciekł w momencie ataku trzeciej głowy która zmiażdżyła żebra jakby to były patyki król zauważył ze trzecia głowa lekko pękła w momencie uderzenia o inne kości obmyślił plan jak pokonać przeciwnika . Gdy dwie głowy znowu zaatakowały z dwóch stron król wiedział co zrobić i w ostatniej chwili odskoczył słychać było potężny huk i dźwięk pękającej czaszki król obrócił się czaszki dwóch łbów były pęknięte ale nadal były w stanie atakować król wysłał z stronę trochę bardziej zniszczonej lewej czaszki kilka lodowych piorunów i odskoczył od ciosu ogonem bestii lodowe pioruny zatrzymała środkowa głowa miażdżąc je swoimi potężnymi szczekami z których jeden ząb wypadł i wbił się głęboko w pole bitwy hydra zawyła zdwajając wysiłki pokonania małego przeciwnika niestety to nie przyniosło pożądanego efektu głowy raz po raz się zderzały coraz bardziej niszczejąc w końcu lewa z głów była tak zniszczona ze odpadła hydra zawyła z bólu a lodowy król rzucił kilkoma lodowymi piorunami w prawy łeb pioruny wbiły się głęboko w niszczejącą czaszkę i druga głowa hydry odpadła hydra zawyła ponownie i popatrzyła na lodowego króla król machał mieczem wżywając hydrę do walki lecz ta zamiast go zaatakować łbem zionęła zielonym ogniem król stworzył skorupę z lodu lecz ta szybko się rozpuściła lodowy król odskoczył lecz hydra dalej ziała próbując zgładzić przeciwnika lodowy król pomyślał o jedynej możliwej rzeczy jaką mógł zrobić . -Poddaję się poddaje jesteś dla mnie zbyt potężna – powiedział król i odrzucił miecz i tarczę hydra przestał ziać i schyliła nisko głowę by pożreć lodowego króla ,król w tym momencie rzucił lodowym piorunem w gardło hydry która rozpadła się tworząc wielka stertę kości lodowy król usiadł by odetchnąć przez chwilę a potem podniósł pazur i głośno się zaśmiał . -Połowa za mną teraz łza – powiedział nagle pojawił z nikąd się Ahmoth . -Gratuluję pokonałeś hydrę Naganoth i zdobyłeś obsydianowy pazur teraz tylko krwawa łza która jest na cmentarzu tysiąca istnień oszczędzę ci drogi i teleportuję cię tam przygotuj się na ciężką walkę – powiedział i znikł Ahmoth a on poczuł szybki pęd powietrza i znalazł się niedaleko celu swojej podróży cmentarza tysiąca istnień . Lodowy król wszedł i od razu w oczy rzuciła mu się czaszka Amira była w centrum cmentarza otoczona kamiennym kręgiem, Była spora większa niż czaszka normalnego człowieka a w środku czoła miała wbity kamień szlachetny krwawą łzę lodowy król był przygotowany na atak więc ostrożnie podszedł do czaszy i dotknął ją ręką ukazał mu się obraz licza któremu śmierć powierza łzę mówiąc jak bardzo jest niebezpieczna licz zgadza się poświęcić swoje nie-życie by jego czasza strzegła łzy po czym łza zostaje mu wbita a licz umiera. Lodowy król powrócił do swojego ciała zrozumiał że czasza pokazała mu to by móc spokojnie uformować obrońcę wielkiego jak góra golema złożonego z kości leżących na tym cmentarzu trzymał sztukę broni w każdej z ogromnych dłoni w jednej topór z kości w drugiej coś co przypominało krzyż nagrobny golem zamachnął się wielkim krzyżem i rąbnął w ziemię z siła tak wielką ze przewróciła ona lodowego króla a w ziemi zrobiła wielki krater jak po uderzeniu meteoru lodowy król wiedział że nie pokona golema za pomocą czarów czy broni tyko podstępem da rade wzleciał więc do góry za pomocą swojej brody i okrążył golema który próbował go rozpłatać swym toporem olbrzym obrócił się ociężale a lodowy król wymierzył błyskawicą w jego ślepie lecz nagle coś się stało błyskawica zmieniła się w czarny twardy i bardzo ostry lód który wbił się głęboko w golema lecz nie zrobił mu krzywdy lecz zachwiał olbrzymem lodowy król postanowił to wykorzystać i przyzwał lodową wichurę lecz znowu stało się coś dziwnego płatki śniegu były zielone a chłód grobowy siła wiatru przewróciła golema na pobliskie mauzoleum wstał lecz zgubił swój krzyż więc wolna ręka usiłował złapać lodowego króla lodowy król posłał kilka czarnych sopli które mimo tego że wbijały się głęboko nie robiły większej szkody golemowi jeden trafił golema w ślepie lecz ten nic nie poczuł lodowy król zwabił swojego przeciwnika ciągłe strzelając w niego soplami pod stoki gór śmierci do wąwozu golem nie spodziewając się zbytnio niczego atakował raz po raz tłukąc w ośnieżone stoki gór w końcu góra niewytrzymała i szczyt spadł prosto na głowę golema przebijając się przez jego głowę na wylot i uśmiercając go król wrócił na cmentarz do czaszki która widocznie straciła większość mocy na kształtowanie golema i za pomocą pazura wydłubał klejnot z czoła i włożył klejnot w gniazdo pazura pazur zaczął emanować nagłą mocą . -A teraz pazurze otwórz mi portal do domu do Ooo – powiedział lodowy król i przeciął powierzę pazurem w miejscu zetknięcia się z powietrzem otworzył wyrwę wprost do lodowego królestwa lodowy król wskoczył w portal z pazurem po czym portal się zamknął -Nareszcie nareszcie hahahahahaah teraz moje marzenia się spełnią – powiedział król i zaczął przygotowania do otwarcia następnego portalu. TO BE CONTINUED =Nadzieja Rozdział 4 Pazur Zniszczenia= Lodowy król przygotowany psychicznie i fizyczne na otwarcie kolejnego portalu machnął pazurem ponownie otwierając wyrwę lecz nie była ona do świata Fionny i Cake przez wyrwę było widać wielkie średniowieczne zamczysko z białych kamieni piękna robota każdy kamień był idealnie dopasowany a na murze przednim było widać kilka zdobień bramy strzegły dwa groźnie wyglądające gargulce wykute tak idealnie że wydawało się ze zaraz odlecą i zaatakują wchodzących lodowy król odwrócił wzrok i pomyślał mocnej o Fionnie i Cake otworzył się drugi portal lecz dalej to nie było to lecz wyglądało dziwnie wielka twierdza osadzona w szczycie góry była wykonana całkowicie z granitu tworzącego też górę miała zdobienia wykonane z kutego żelaza i stali na bramie wykute były runy które promieniowały wielką mocą nad brama wykuty w skale był posąg niskiego mężczyzny strzegący wejścia miał topór w lewej ręce a w drugiej flagę z namalowanymi czerwonymi szczytami gór. Lodowy Król wściekł się i zaczął machać pazurem bez żadnego celu i przypadkowo otworzył kolejny portal tym razem do głębin lasu widać było domy na drzewach a także żyjące drzewa gdzieniegdzie widać było wysokich długo włosych mężczyzn i kobiety o spiczastych uszach kobiety miały na sobie suknie uszyte z białego i zielonego jedwabiu przeplatanego złota nicią mężczyźni zaś lniane błękitne koszule i granatowe spodnie co poniektórzy nie mieli koszul a tylko spodnie a ich klatki piersiowe były pomalowane czarnymi wzorami przypominającymi wielkie ciemne rany ich twarze były srogie mieli po obu stronach pasa przypięte miecze o lśniących ostrzach wyglądały jakby zrobione były ze szkła lodowy król wściekł się i poleciał na łąki niedaleko swego królestwa zapominając o otwartych portalach i ponownie machnął pazurem otworzył się kolejny portal lecz tym razem był on zniekształcony i szybko zapadł się w sobie tworząc magiczna eksplozję odrzucającą lodowego króla i pozbawiając go przytomności gdy się ocknął zobaczył portal który rozdzielił się na dwoję w jednym był dom Fionny i Cake z drugiego wyszedł licz ale nie zwykły licz wyglądał inaczej niż poprzednie miał wielkie szponiaste dłonie i ostre kły na plecach miał coś przypominającego nogi szkieletowanego pająka których licz używał jak własnych był ubrany w ciemną szatę a za pas robił mu sznur pełen czaszek wyrwał z rąk królowi pazur i poszerzył portal do ogromnych rozmiarów . -Co ty robisz z moim pazurem- powiedział król do licza ten odwrócił się zasyczał jak wąż i powiedział klekoczącym głosem -Twoim pazurem ja go stworzyłem jam jest Meremoth - gorycz śmierci wielki nekromanta władca ósmego kręgu cienia i twórca prastarego artefaktu Pazura Krwawych Łez – powiedział licz i odwrócił się w stronę portalu przyzywając coś z jego środka nagle z wnętrza portalu dobiegło donośne syczenie i klekot w jednej chwili z portalu zaczęły wychodzić zastępy szkieletów lecz nie takich jak król widział w 37 krainie umarłych były inne z czaszek wyrastały im małe rogi a zęby zamienione były w kły prawie wszystkie szkielety wojownicy byli ubrane w ciężkie płytowe zbroje z czarnego żelaza na niektórych widoczne były połyskujące na zielono i fioletowo runy raniące wzrok gdy się na nie patrzyło w dłoniach miały: topory ,włócznie , miecze, młoty, maczugi i tarcze co poniektórzy mieli długie piki i halabardy zaraz po piechocie wyszli szkieletowi kusznicy i łucznicy wyglądały tak samo jak ich poprzednicy ale to co wyszło z portalu potem mroziło krew w żyłach był to wielki smoczy lisz wielki kościany smok z resztkami wnętrzności przeżartymi przez robaki i zgniliznę lecz serce wciąż biło wydzielając z siebie donośnie dudnienie i emanując fioletową aurą gdzieniegdzie była też ropiejąca i owrzodzona skóra która zwisała lub była lekko przyklejona do szkieletu z jego łba który wyglądał podobnie do głowy Hydry wyrastało sześć wielkich powyginanych rogów z jego pyska wydobywał się fioletowy dym w którym czuło się rozkład i śmierć w pustych oczodołach jarzyły się fioletowe ogniki łapy stwora były szponiaste niektóre z pazurów były popękane inne całkiem odpadły ogon bestii był długi i najeżony kolcami skrzydła były zrobione z kości i przełożone czarnymi cienkimi ścięgnami stwór promieniował fioletową aura mroku i gdy wyszedł z portalu w całej swojej okazałości zniżył głowę by jego mistrz mógł na niego wsiąść za smokiem przez portal przechodziły kolejne szkielety tym razem na szkieletowych rumakach miały wielkie zakrzywione rogi wyrastające z czaszek i były ubrane z ciężkie płytowe zbroje z czarnego żelaza a w rękach miały miecze emanujące aurą mroku wierzchowce kroczyły pewnie nie przejmując się ciężarem swoich jeźdźców mimo że były z samych kości za jeźdźcami kroczyli ubrani na czarno wojownicy gdy król przyjrzał się jednemu był zaskoczony bo nie było widać ani twarzy ani ciała tylko czerń i fioletowe ślepia potem przeszły ghule znowu inne niż te które król spotkał w zamku te były w szczątkach zbrój z wielkimi szponami z czarnej stali przymocowanymi do dłoni miały czarne ślepia i poruszały się dwa razy szybciej od zwykłych ghuli gdy cała wieka armia przeszła przez portal Meremoth wykrzyczał rozkazy -Idźcie i niszczcie niech pozostaną tylko gruzy i szkielety - po tym rozkazie armia zaczęła maszerować na najbliższe królestwo które okazało się być słodkim królestwem lodowy król otrząsnął się z trwogi i poleciał ostrzec Królewnę Balonową przed atakiem który zmiecie jej miasto z powierzchni ziemi wleciał do jej komnat i wykrzyczał ostrzeżenie poczym królewna balonowa wezwała swoje bananowe straże i rozstawiła je i zadzwoniła po Finna ,Jake’a ,Marceline i wszystkich którzy mogli pomóc w odparciu ataku gotowa na atak poleciał do lodowego królestwa po pomoc zastał Gienia bawiącego się butelkami szybko dał Gieniowi Demoniczne oko życzeń i jego różowego kotka i rozkazał pomóc królewnie balonowej lecz zrozumiał ze nawet wielka armia pingwinów nie da rady pokonać tak licznego wroga postanowił odwiedzić portale w poszukiwaniu pomocy jako pierwszy odwiedził elfy lecz został złapany przez wytatuowane elfy które poprosił o widzenie z przywódcą elfy zaprowadziły go do najwyższego druida do chatki na drzewie na środku paliło się wielkie palenisko wszędzie było pełno ziół fiolek i innych rzeczy których król nie potrafił zidentyfikować . -Jestem Raszagal najwyższy druid i przewodnik leśnych ścieżek kim jesteś i czego chcesz –zapytał i odwrócił się druid wyglądał jak każdy inny elf miał spiczaste uszy długie blond włosy zapięte w warkocze miał starą twarz na której było pełno zmarszczek miał przeszywające mądre szare oczy był dobrze zbudowany w ręce ściskał kostur wokół którego tańczyły złote magiczne motyle na głowie miał głowę jelenia a skóra jelenia zwisała za jaego plecami tworząc pelerynę -Nazywam się Lodowy Król i przychodzę ponieważ otworzyłem portal do tego i innych światów i przez przypadek sprowadziłem potężnego licza i jego armie jak zniszczy nasz świat przyjdzie po wasz i resztę – powiedział z zakłopotaniem lodowy król i spojrzał w oczy druida -Zaiste czuje aż tutaj smród czarnej magii pomogę ci wraz z moimi tancerzami ostrzy to najlepsi wojownicy mojej rasy wezwę też łowców z klanu cieni to najlepsi łucznicy na tym świecie – powiedział spokojnie druid i wskazał na elfa którego król już wcześniej widział na wytatuowanego dobrze zbudowanego wojownika z szklanymi ostrzami . -Dziękuje ci Raszagalu – powiedział lodowy król po czym się ukłonił i pokazał druidowi portal i poprosił aby poczekał na niego na łąkach po czym wskoczył przez drugi portal do świata z pięknym biały zamkiem wleciał do komnaty tronowej przez okno ale drogę do króla zatarasowali mu wartownicy . -Kim jesteś i czego szukasz w moim zamku mów szybko bo każe wtrącić cię do lochu– zapytał gniewnie król i pogładził się po swojej brązowej przeplatanej szarymi pasmami brodzie był niemal ze łysy oczy miał niebieskie ale matowe był gruby dłonie miał jak połacie szynki był ubrany bardzo szykownie w niebieska jedwabną koszulę miał na sobie barwione na czerwono furto i spodnie w kolorze szkarłatu w ręce trzymał berło ze złota -Jestem Lodowy król i błagam o pomoc otworzyłem portal do tego i innych wymiarów i przez przypadek sprowadziłem potężnego licza wraz z jego armią kiedy zniszczy nasz świat przyjdzie po wasz i resztę- powiedział lodowy król ze smutkiem w głosie i popatrzył na tron który był zrobiony z pięknego białego marmuru komnata miała sporo okien przez które wpadało mnóstwo światła mimo to było dość mrocznie król powiedział coś na ucho jednemu z wartowników który podszedł z opuszczona piką wymierzoną w lodowego króla -Co ? Mówię prawdę – powiedział z goryczą w głosie lodowy król nagle w środku dnia nastała noc bez księżyca i bez gwiazd mimo ze nie było chmur wartownik upuścił pikę a król berło . -To co mówiłeś o potężnym liczu z chęcią ci pomogę –powiedział król i zawołał swojego osobistego ochroniarza wysokiego i umięśnionego wojownika połowa jego twarzy była poparzona a drugą szpeciły blizny po niezliczonych bojach był łysy i miał kalafiorowate uszy w jego jednym zdrowym oku jeżyła się wielka inteligencja i spryt był ubrany w pełna płytową zbroję a u pasa w pochwie schowany miał miecz na plecach zaś miał tarczę z rodowym herbem złamanej włóczni był na swój sposób przerażający . -Hordhal zbierz jak najszybciej tylu wartowników i pretorian ile zdołasz zwołaj też templariuszy krwawego kła i kilkoro z wilczych wartowników i ruszaj za lodowym królem – powiedział pośpiesznie i donośnie król w jego głosie było słychać lekki strach lodowy król poczekał kilka chwil aż zbiorą się oddziały było ich razem może z dwa lub trzy tysiące dwa razy więcej niż elfów gdy wszyscy już byli gotowi lodowy król poprowadził ich do portalu i na łąki gdzie spotkał się z Rashagalem mówiąc kogo sprowadził gdy wytłumaczył poleciał w stronę trzeciej wyrwy lecz nie zastał tam prawie nikogo nie potrafił otworzyć bramy siła ani magią gdyż runy wyryte na niej ją ochraniały lecz usłyszał pewien głos. -Hej kto się tam dobija czego szukasz w Dor Murdul twierdzy krasnoludów z klanu czerwonych gór – powiedział dudniącym głosem jakiś krasnolud z rudą brodą na głowie miał zdobiony złoty hełm ze skrzydełkami na sobie miał połyskująca kolczugę z jakiegoś nieznanego królowi metalu w ręce miał ciężką kusze z groźnie wyglądającym bełtem o haczykowatym grocie wymierzonym w serce lodowego króla - Jestem lodowy król przychodzę rozmawiać z waszym władcą – powiedział lodowy król i usłyszał szyderczy rechot to krasnolud tarzał się i płakał ze śmiechu . - Ty królem chyba śmieci myślisz że król Thorin Ręka Gromu będzie chciał rozmawiać z takim jak ty hahahahahahhaha- krasnolud śmiał się dalej aż w końcu zobaczył że intruz nie znika . -Ty serio mówisz no dobra chłopaki otwierać zaszczycił nas król śmieci hahahaha poinformujcie króla o wizycie jej wysokości heheheh- Lodowy król usłyszał szczek trybów i wielkie wrota rozwarły się wyszedł do niego krasnolud którego wcześniej widział wycierał oczy chusteczką i był jeszcze czerwony od śmiechu król zauważył że przy pasie miał przymocowany topór z takiego samego metalu jak kolczuga prowadził go przez wielką twierdzę mimo że krasnoludy sięgały mu do pasa strop był sześciokrotnie większy niż król domy krasnoludów były wkute w skałę i ozdobione w kanciastym stylu tej rasy wszedzie były krasnoludy wszystkie były podobne ale każdy z nich inny miały różne kolory brody nawet trochę inne karnacje skóry byli krasnoludzcy górnicy umazani węglem i rudą byli także krasnoludzcy piekarze w dziwnych czapkach trzymających tace z chlebem i ciastami , handlarze ubrani w jedwabie przekrzykujący się o jakości ich towarów prezentowali jedwabie, piękne kosztowności, futra, i egzotyczne towary z różnych krajów lodowy król oglądał się na lewo i prawo zachwycając się coraz bardziej aż wszedł do wielkiej komnaty tronowej nie była ona mocno ozdobiona były tu proste posągi krasnoludzkich królów kryształy iluminujące światło i prosty dywan przy każdym krysztale stał strażnik uzbrojony po zęby mieli na sobie kolczugi z iluminującego metalu z złotymi zdobieniami ich bronią były obusieczne topory z wykutymi na nich runami oraz kwadratowe wielkie tarcze większość z nich miała szare brody weteranów ale było też kilkoro młodszych krasnoludów gdy król stanął przy samach schodach tronu zobaczył siedzącego na nim krasnoluda opartego ręką o młot runiczny który emanował statyką tak bardzo że lodowemu królowi zjeżyła się broda krasnolud miał czysto siwą brodę spływającą po jego ciele jak wodospad zbroja na nim była połyskująca i wypolerowana na głowie miał koronę z pięcioma rogami na jej środku był mały kryształ ukształtowany w młot lodowy król i krasnolud przyklękli a krasnolud wstał ukłonił się i przemówił dudniącym głosem . -Jam jest Thorin Ręka Gromu Syn Harlada Sokolego Oka i Wnuk Miltara Żelaznego Brata i witam cię Lodowy Królu władco Lodowego Królestwa czego poszukujesz w Dor Murdul ?- zapytał krasnolud ponownie siadając Lodowy król był zaskoczony ciepłym powitaniem ale podejrzewał że to tylko z grzeczności ale wstał i ukłonił się -Poszukuje pomocy mój świat jest zagrożony wielki licz imieniem Meremoth zagraża mojemu światu a gdy go splądruje przyjdzie po wasz to on jest odpowiedzialny za tą ciemność !- powiedział szybko lodowy król i popatrzał w stronę króla obok którego pojawiła się krasnalka z wielką księgą była w wieku króla sądząc po jej włosach i twarzy pięknej lecz zmęczonej życiem krasnalka zmierzyła Lodowego króla wzrokiem wyszeptała królowi Thorinowi coś do ucha i odeszła król ponownie przemówił. -Prawdę powiadasz spojrzała na ciebie siostra Shali nie widziała w tobie kłamstwa ani podstępu tylko zasmuciło ją to co zobaczyła o twojej pamięci i mnie też wyślę ci na pomoc pięć setek wojowników run drugie tyle kuszników kuźni i tuzin pogromców olbrzymów a oni potrafią zrobić z pola bitwy prawdziwą rzeźnie ale sam będę dowodził moimi chłopakami żadnego człowieka się nie posłuchają – powiedział król zszedł po schodkach poklepał lodowego króla po plecach i ogłosił wymarsz krasnoludy maszerowały swoim powolnym ale równym tempem gdy dotarli do portalu parami zaczęli go przekraczać gdy dotarli do łąk wszyscy rozbili już obozy król nie przewidział ile czasu mu zajęło przekonywanie krasnoludów wszyscy pozbierali swoją broń gotowi ruszyć na wojnę z umarlakami na przedzie kierując wszystkimi oddziałami stał lodowy król pokazując drogę w stronę słodkiego królestwa cały czas zastanawiając się czy nie jest za późno pola przez które przeszły martwiaki stawały się jałowymi pustkowiami gdy dotarł na tyły armii wroga i przez lunetę zobaczył bitwę licz latał na swoim smoko liszu nad polem bitwy rzucajączaklęcia a smok ział fioletowym ogniem mroku szkielety rozcinały bananowych strażników jeźdźcy rozgramiali oddziały uzbrojonych pingwinów balonowi strażnicy i pingwinokolosy byli pokonywane przez widmowych wojowników szybkich jak cień i tak samo nieuchwytnych szkieletowi łucznicy i kusznicy ostrzeliwali zamek z tylnych szeregów ghule wspinały się po murach gdzie Finn ,Jake , Królewna Balonowa Marcelina w postaci nietoperz oraz Królewna Ognia stawiali im opór lodowy król zobaczył coś niespodziewanego jego przyjaciołom pomagała Fionna, Cake , Książę Balonowy, Marshall Lee podobnie jak Marcelina w postaci nietoperza i o dziwo Lodowa królowa ,lodowy król był tak zdumiony ze na chwilę zapomniał o bitwie ocknął się dopiero uderzony rękawicą króla Thorina . - No dawaj idziemy na bitkę a widzę ze moje chłopaki jak im się zaraz jej nie da zwariują hehehe- powiedział Thorin i natarł ze swoimi wojownikami w dół w stronę bitwy tak samo zrobił Hordhal wraz ze swoimi ludzkimi ,Raszagal wydał rozkazy i tancerze ostrzy natarli lecz on sam został z łucznikami i kusznikami różnych ras miotając swoje zaklęcia w pole bitwy wszędzie prosto z nieba w odziały szkieletów spadały złote błyskawice lecz żadna nawet nie musnęła smoko lisza i jego pana za każdym razem gdy piorun miał uderzyć w smoka załamywał się i uderzał w inne miejsce Lodowy król natarł wraz z oddziałami ich krzyki i wyzwania do walki zaciekawiły szkielety które powoli się odwracały by zobaczyć co się dzieje jako pierwsi zaatakowali szkieletowi łucznicy wszędzie wbijały się strzały o czarnych lotkach krasnoludy przyjmowały je na swoje ciężkie wielkie tarcze a elfy zręcznie ich unikały ludzie mieli mniej szczęścia każdy którego dosięgła strzała padła martwy i szybko zmieniał się w czarną maź śmierdzącą rozkładem pozostawała po nim tylko zbroja i broń . Jako pierwsze wbiły się w lewą flankę łuczników elfi tancerze ostrzy to co robili było piękne a zarazem przerażające każde machnięcie mieczem było perfekcyjne zręczne i silne kawałki szkieletów latały wszędzie gdzie jeden z tancerzy wbijał się w szereg szkieletów niestety była cała masa i przytłaczali tancerzy swoja ilością ale za każdego tancerza padało minimum tuzin szkieletów do walki zaczęły też włączać się ghule wściekłe brakiem świeżych ciał na polu bitwy widząc że elfy są dla nich zbyt szybkie natarły na niczego nie spodziewających się ludzi zaroili się z każdej strony . -Oj nie jest dobrze są wszędzie utworzyć okrąg nie wpuścić tych bestii do środka – wykrzyczał szybko Hordhal kładąc trupem kolejnego ghula widząc że raczej nie wyjdzie z tego żywy wbił się w hordę ghuli nie myśląc o swoim bezpieczeństwie rąbał i ciał na około siebie w rzeźnickim szale lecz nagle poczuł coś ciepłego spływającego po jego skroni ostatnie co zobaczył przed śmiercią to ghula cieszącego się nadchodzącą ucztą ostatnim thnieniem uderzył go z całej pozostałej mu jeszcze siły rogiem z jego ojczyzny ghul padł trupem a w ostatnim przebłysku światła Hordhal zobaczył ojczyznę do której nigdy nie wróci . Stało się coś dziwnego ludzie nagle zakrzyknęli z przerażenia lodowy król wzleciał w górę by zobaczyć jak ghul rozbija czaszkę Horhala a ten zabija go rogiem i pada martwy lodowy król poczuł nagły szał i smutek nie znał tego człowieka ale był z niego dobry i honorowy wojownik . -HAHA i co powiesz na to sukinsynu podoba ci się mam tego więcej – zakrzyknął Thorin tnąc w rzebra kolejnego szkieletu śmiał się jak łatwo jemu i jego chłopcą idzie bitwa kątem oka zobaczył błysk stali w ostatniej chwili odsunął się był to wojownik widm czarny cień z przykutym ostrzem ze stali widmo natarło ponownie król przyjął cios na tarczę która poszła w drzazgi Thorin odrzucił resztki tarczy i złapał oburęcznie młot burzy natarł zamierzając zmiażdżyć wroga swym młotem lecz widma już tam nie było widmo pojawiło się za królem i wymierzyło cios w jego plecy król odwrócił się i uniknął ciosu i wyprowadził kontrę widmo przeskoczyło cios młota i zaatakowało prosto w głowę króla ,król uniknął ciosu i zerwał swoim młotem widmu głowę ,widmo eksplodowało mroczną energią odrzucając króla prosto do jego żołnierzy którzy utworzyli wokół króla ciasny okrąg król broniąc go dopóki nie odzyska władzy nad swoim ciałem i nie będzie mógł bronić się sam król lekko ogłuszony patrzył jak jego ludzie go bronią z daleka słychać było donośne ryki pogromców olbrzymów a jednego było nawet widać posyłał swoich wrogów w zaświaty pojedynczo i dwójkami każdy kolejny cios posyłał więcej odłamków kości i wnętrzności krasnolud był zlany czarna posoką był wielki jak na krasnoluda był szeroki jak pień drzewa a w każdej przypominającej połać szynki dłoni trzymał obusieczne topory miał jedno oko drugie zakrywała opaska miał wielki grzebień farbowanych na czerwono włosów na głowie a jego broda była najeżona z wściekłości król wstał podniósł swój młot i zobaczył kolejnego wojownika widm który odrąbał głowę pogromcy król natarł na widmo lecz przecenił swoją szybkość i jego cios rozłamał kości leżącego truchła pogromcy król odwrócił się frontem do widma i nagle został przebity na wylot widmowym mieczem widmo uniosło go do góry król plując krwią zerwał głowę widma które eksplodowało podbiegła do niego dwójka krasnoludów jeden zabrał go na plecy drugi podniósł jego młot król był ciężko ranny ale wiedział że się wyliże smutno mu było opuszczać pole bitwy ale przecież będzie tysiąc podobnych dla których musi żyć. Lodowy król usłyszał słowa jakiegoś krasnoluda KRÓL OBERWAŁ ponownie wzleciał nad pole bitwy zobaczył jak Thorin jest przebijany przez wojownika widm król zerwał mu głowę z ramion swoim młotem a widmo eksplodowało podbiegło do niego jakiś dwóch krasnoludów zabierając go z pola bitwy lodowy król maił nadzieję że się wyliże nie chciał stracić kolejnego wielkiego generała a krasnolud na swój sposób był przyjacielski lodowy król wiedział jak zakończyć bitwę poleciał w stronę smoka i jego pana . -A nich go potężny mag będę musiał wytężyć wszystkie moje magiczne moce żeby go zranić –pomyślał Raschagal zaczął zbierać w sobie moc i tkać najbardziej niszczycielskie ze swoich zaklęć przyciągał coraz więcej mocy czuł ze przekracza granice swoich umiejętności lecz tkał dalej przyciągając coraz więcej magii w końcu zaklęcie było gotowe a Raszagal wyzwolił ogromną moc swojego zaklęcia słychać było grzmot i z daleka było widać błyskawicę tak potężną że mogłaby rozbić górę da dwoje lecz smokowi nic się nie stało nic pozatym że spadł prosto w pole bitwy zrzucając swojego pana prosto w pole bitwy lecz licz zdążył się teleportować i nic mu się nie stało Raschagal położył się wycieńczony rzuconym zaklęciem podbiegł do niego elf sprawdzając czy nic mu się nie stało on tylko się uśmiechnął . Lodowy król usłyszał grzmot tak potężny że sprowadzał kakofonię na tego kto go usłyszał zobaczył smoka spadającego na pole bitwy i licza teleportującego się w bezpieczne miejsce pośród swoich oddziałów widm król poleciał w jego stronę lecz drogę zastąpił mu smok lodowemu królowi zrobiło się niedobrze od smrodu rozkładu i śmierci słyszał dudnienie martwego serca smoka smok nagle zionął fioletowym płomieniem prosto w lodowego króla lecz ten stworzył sobie wielka lodową tarczę i odparł atak smok widząc że to nie przyniesie efektu uderzył ogonem rozbijając tarczę i odrzucając lodowego króla potem wystrzelił kilka z kolców ze swojego ogona w stronę lodowego króla król oberwał jednym z nich w rękę ,kolec nie był zatruty ale otworzył paskudna ranę ponieważ miał miniaturowe ząbki król zasyczał z bólu ale kontynuował walkę rzucił w smoka kilkoma lodowymi piorunami lecz ten zasłonił się swoim skrzydłem lodowe pioruny przecięły kilka czarnych ścięgien lecz smok nie zrobił sobie z tego absolutnie nic zamiast tego znowu zionął ogniem lodowy król odskoczył i posłał lodowe sople w żebra smoka większość trafiła w ropiejące wnętrzności z których wylała się czarna krew i ropa jeden lekko musnął serce bestii która zawyła jakby została uderzona gromem lodowy król wiedział już jaki jest słaby punkt bestii więc posłał w nie kolejne sople bestia zmiażdżyła je swoja łapą i wystrzeliła kilka kolców z ogona lecz lodowy król posłał lodową błyskawicę w serce stwora która przyjęła na siebie kolce lecz nie trafiła w cel smok był rozsierdzony że taka pchła chce go zabić przygniótł go swoja łapą i gdy już miał zmienić swojego wroga w kupkę czarnych kości gdy poczuł że coś ostrego wbija się w jego serce chwile potem serce przestało bić a smok zaczął się rozpadać smok zapytał sam siebie jak pchła mogła pokonać lwa i upadł rozsypując się a lodowy król wygramolił się spod łapy bestii wzbił się w powietrze zobaczył że bitwa zaczyna się przechylać na stronę jego armii ponieważ armia umarlaków była okrążona i z każdej strony wszyscy się przemieszali więc łucznicy ze wzgórza przestali ostrzeliwać pole bitwy lodowy król upadł przed liczem a drogę zastąpiły mu widma . - Regrediendum sam się nim zajmę niewiarygodne ze ktoś taki przeszedł wszystkie próby pazura i pokonał mojego smoczego lisza a teraz zginiesz i zostaniesz moim sługą – powiedział Meremoth i rzucił w króla czarno-fioletowym płomieniem król uniknął płomienia w odpowiedzi przywołał burze śnieżną prosto licza lecz ta go nawet niedosięgła licza ochraniała magia mroku w okuł ich walki widma broniły by nikt się nie dostał do kręgu lodowy król posłał kilka sopli lecz pajęcze łapy złapały je i odrzuciły z powrotem w rzucającego król wyczarował sobie tarczę z wypolerowanego lodu po której sople zjechały wbijając się w ziemie licz rzucił kolejne kule ognia które odbiły się od tarczy lodowego króla uderzając w licza licz uniknął jednej a druga odrąbała jedna z jego pajęczych nóg licz zasyczał ale kontynuował walkę miotając kulami ognia i unikając sopli i błyskawic rzucanych przez lodowego króla które trafiały w słodki mur ale natężenie ataków lodowego króla spychało licza coraz bardziej w stronę muru widma ochraniające swojego pana znikęły a licz oparł się plecami o mur lodowy król wymierzył kilkoma błyskawicami w mur który zapadł się miażdżąc licza ostatnim czarem jednak król dostał w wcześniej już ranna rękę z której teraz została już tylko kość król zawył i upadł gdy się obudził wszędzie leżały szczątki szkieletów ghuli i odłamki cienia wielu poległo w tej bitwie lecz ci którzy przeżyli zapamiętają ja na zawsze jednak czy zło naprawdę tak łatwo zostało pokonane za pomoca zwykłego muru licz wyszedł z gruzów muru poza zasięgiem wzroku lodowego króla i pozostałych zobaczył swoja rozgromioną armię postanowił teleportować się daleko w odległe miejsca krainy Ooo gdzie wybudował swoja wieże w niedostępnych górach planując zemstę. KONIEC Kategoria:Opowiadania